


Leaving It Up to You

by undernightlight



Series: Music Inspirations [11]
Category: A Futile and Stupid Gesture (2018), BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Blow Jobs, Dom Flip Zimmerman, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe there is plot I'm not sure, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Henry Beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Henry Beard had been staring at him all day - Flip wasn't blind. Once it was just the two of them in the office, Flip decided to casually confront him about why. He had a mild suspicion, but he wanted to know for sure. He likes to be proven right.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Henry Beard/Flip Zimmerman
Series: Music Inspirations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156637
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is only my second attempt at anything explicit/smutty, so I know I need work, but I'm still happy with it, so I hope you enjoy with unusual kylux adjacent ship.
> 
> @goth_gunnywolf on twitter  
> our conversation is clearly where this came from

The office was empty apart from him and the potential victim. Flip doubted anything would happen now; though the threat against Henry Beard was very serious and very intense, it was clear the suspect wanted to make a show of him and the National Lampoon, so attacking just Mr Beard in an empty office, in the dark, with nobody around, seemed against his MO. All the Lampoon workers had gone home quite some time ago, and slowly, as their shifts ended, other cops started clocking off and going him. Flip dismissed that last few officers, saying there was no point in them staying, and he’d call for backup if anything were to happen. They thanked him and left, so now it was just him, stood in the large, open-plan office, and Henry Beard sat in his private office, just out of sight.

Flip knew of the Nation Lampoon, a lot of people did, and he was also familiar with the basis at which members of the Lampoon were threatened, included the time a bomb was sent through the post. Any sane group of people would refrain from such content in the future, but not them - if anything it just made their content worse. Flip didn’t mind it, some bits were funny and some bits weren’t, but he wasn’t a regular reader.

It seemed though Henry Beard didn’t write many of the articles personally, he did read nearly all of them before they went into print. Apparently, one reader had finally had enough and sent in some strongly worded threats, which had caused enough alarm for the police to be called in to ensure Beard’s safety, as well as the rest of Lampoon’s staff. Flip assumed it worked, the day being uneventful, but there was police scheduled in for the remainder of the week, just to be sure.

He wasn’t blind to all the looks and stares Beard had been sending his way since he arrived that morning. Flip wasn’t sure what the guys problem was, but whenever he caught Beard staring, he’d quickly drop his eyes to the floor, shuffle around awkwardly before disappearing. Something was going on, and now with the office empty besides the two of them, he could find out.

Flip found he was much bolder, more straight forward, after working with Stallworth. He missed him at times, but he couldn’t stay in Colorado. New York was a good change, thought he was still getting used to it. Things were much different, but it was a good different, a fresh slate; he was still reminding himself of who he was after all that time undercover.

He knocked on Beard’s open office door, and Beard, sat at his desk, shot up to stand. “Detective Zimmerman,” he said, a slight wobble in his voice, “Can I help you?”

“Is everything alright?” Flip asked, stepping further into the room.

“Yes, yes, everything is very good.” It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that just as much as Flip.

“You’ve had a stressful day Mr Beard - “

“Just Henry, please.”

He started again, “You’ve had a stressful day Henry, it’d be okay if you weren’t okay.”

“No, I’m fine, really.”

Flip was still not convinced, and the awkward smile following his statement only further proved Flip’s point. He moved to stand on the opposite of Henry’s desk, but Henry moved away, backing up against the wall. Flip frowned. “You don’t seem alright, if you don’t mind me saying.” He rounded the desk. Henry stayed very still. “You’ve been staring at me all day,” and at Henry’s shocked and mortified face, he added, “You’re not as subtle as you think, actually you’re not subtle at all.”

Flip was now probably stood closer to Henry than he should be, professionally speaking, but he had a suspicion that he needed to be sure of, though he wasn’t sure what the information would mean or prove. Standing close enough that Flip could hear Henry’s breathing, he waited a moment. Henry looked up at him, making eye contact for all but a split second, dropping his gaze to Flip’s lips and back up again. It was quick, but not quick enough.

He was gentle enough when he lent in and kissed Henry that he wouldn’t scare him off, not that he had anywhere to run to, but Flip still made the effort to be soft. His suspicions were proven after a moment when Flip felt movement under his own lips, but it was then that he was reminded of what he was actually doing. He wasn’t just kissing someone - and that that someone was a guy - but that he was kissing the man he was in charge of protecting from death threats. So he pulled back slightly.

“That was unprofessional of me,” he said, his voice soft, a little sad.

“I, urm, I - I won’t tell if, urm...you don’t.” The nervousness was there in bounds, but when Flip looked at Henry’s eyes, warm and hoping eyes, he thought maybe being unprofessional would be alright.

He lent back down and kissed Henry again, and this time the response was instant. Flip braced himself with a hand against the wall above Henry’s head and a hand on his waist. Henry’s hands quickly found the front of Flip’s shirt, clutching around the fabric in a desperate way. Flip pushed closer trapping Henry between the wall and his body, straightening himself to no longer need the wall support. He took his hand and ran it through Henry’s hair, giving a gentle tug and pull. A soft moan escaped from Henry, going down Flip’s throat to his stomach.

Flip pushed Henry’s blazer jacket aside with his hand and pulled his turtleneck from his pants, slipping his hand under the fabric to rest directly on Henry’s skin. He was rewarded with another soft moan, dropping passed his stomach and straight to his cock. Maybe he should be embarrassed by how easy he was getting turned on, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, especially not when his hand tightened its hold and Henry moaned again.

“Take the jacket off,” he ordered, though his voice was still soft. He felt Henry nod more than he saw it, and Henry had to push himself forward to slip his arms out of the fabric. Flip kissed along his jaw, Henry’s head falling back and hitting the wall with a thud. There was protect when Flip removed his hands, but then Henry saw Flip unbuttoning his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor, and he couldn’t look away. Henry seemed reluctant to touch, like he was waiting for permission. Flip gently took one of Henry’s hands and pressed it against his abdomen and gave a nod, assurance, and then they were kissing again.

It was slowly getting sloppier, but Flip didn’t mind and neither did Henry it seemed. His hands would carefully roam and trace along the muscle lines of Flip’s abs and chest and sides. Henry let his sweater get pulled up and over his head. His glasses were knocked, and Flip was careful to adjust them back to place. A shy smile was worn on Henry’s face, and Flip smiled back. “You’re gorgeous,” Flip said. Through pale skin, Henry’s blush was obvious, but it only further added to Flip’s point.

He started kissing downwards, from lips to jaw to neck to collar, and Henry let out a low, dragged moan from one particular spot against his collar bone. There was more confidence in Henry’s grip on Flip, his hands firm on Flip’s waist, pulling. Flip could feel the erection forming in Henry’s trousers against his thigh, and he was sure Henry could feel his. Though it was difficult, Flip managed to undo Henry’s belt, then the button and the zipper, his other hand in Henry’s hair again. He made sure there was enough time for Henry to say something, to push away if he didn’t want it, but he let it all happen.

Flip slipped his hands down under the waistband and took a hold of Henry’s cock. The reaction was instant, an eager twitch and breathy moan down his ear. Slowly, he started dragging his hand up and down the length, easily slick by pre-cum, all while still kissing along Henry’s body. But he had to stop, unable to concentrate on his movements when Henry was slowly unravelling beneath him, beneath his fingers. As Flip lifted his head, Henry’s fell forward against his shoulder, turning into the crook of his neck, his breathing wet and heavy. It sent chills down Flip’s spine.

He worked his hand a little faster, building momentum. Henry’s breathing was becoming ragged and struggled, and so Flip kept going, gaining in speed and pressure; he could feel Henry’s cock twitch again. “I…” Henry tried to speak but he couldn’t, but he didn’t need to, Flip understood.

“It’s okay,” he said, quietly, softly, so close to Henry’s ear. Just a few seconds later, the twitching went to heavy spasms as Henry came, his hands gripping tight and nails leaving marks in Flip’s skin, emptying himself onto his own stomach and covering Flip’s hand. He slowed his movements gradually, working Henry down at a gentle pace. When Henry managed to lift his head, he looked dizzy, hazy, looking at Flip through heavy eyes, regaining his breath.

Gently, Flip kissed his cheek and jaw again. Henry was sweaty, spent, but Flip still thought he looked decadent. “You’re fucking beautiful.” He could feel Henry shake his head, so Flip pulled back to look at him once again. “No, you’re fucking beautiful.” There was more conviction, a bit more aggressive heat than Flip was intending, and it showed the effect when Henry looked taken aback by the tone, so Flip softened his voice again. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He held eye contact until Henry broke it, looking down at the space between them.

“What...what can I do?”

Flip was about to ask what he meant, when he felt gently pressure against his own erection through his jeans. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t...blowjobs are all I’ve ever done before.”

“Do you want to?” Henry gave a sheepish nod, though his hand applied more pressure to Flip’s hardened cock. “Then do it.” Though his tone was still warm, caring, it was also commanding, and Henry obliged. His hands made quick work of the belt and butting. He forwent the ripped and just tugged Flip’s jeans and boxers down in one firm movement, at the same time sinking to his knees.

Flip already felt much better, being free from the constraints of the denim. Henry looked up once more, looking for confirmation, and Flip nodded. His cock had been neglected until then, Henry being prioritised - not that Flip was complaining - and as soon as Henry’s fingers found their way around his length, a loud moan ripped through him. Henry carefully worked him, but quickly moved to use his mouth. He licked at the head with short, playful motions, and Flip had to brace himself against the cabinet to his left, gripping the edge. He couldn’t breath when Henry took him in his mouth.

Henry worked like magic, hand twisting and working the base and his mouth moving along the entire length. Very quickly, Flip felt himself losing the flow of reality. He tangled a hand in Henry’s hair, and Henry moaned and groaned around him, and Flip struggled to breathe for a few moments. When he remembered how to, a breathy but heavy sound left his throat. Henry was making quick work of him, and when Flip thought nothing else would feel as good, Henry took all of him, base to tip, into his mouth. The slight gag sent vibrations through Flip; he’d never felt like this before. Henry kept repeating the movement, pulling back so far that Flip thought he’d be left cold, before taking him entirely again, his tongue swirling along the head and underside everytime.

“I can’t...not much longer…” was all he managed, but Henry showed no signs of letting up. He didn’t lie, he couldn’t hold on much longer, even if he wanted to savour the feeling as long as he could, and moments later he came in Henry’s mouth. Henry drained him, slowly still working along his cock until he was empty.

The lack of warmth when Henry released him, sitting back on his heels, suddenly felt foreign. He focused on regaining his breath as Henry stood, swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Fuck you’re good,” he managed, he words mostly stable. Henry’s expression changed as he scanned Flip’s face. Flip realised he said the wrong thing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Henry shook his head, “No, it’s fine.” Flip kissed him. Henry clearly hadn’t expected that, and it took a second for the tension to leave his body. The action was soft and gentle and caring; Henry deserved that and more, Flip thought. Pulling back, Flip ran hands along Henry’s exposed torso, stopping when his fingers got sticky. Flip also realised that there’d be cum in Henry’s hair too. Carefully, Flip tucked Henry’s only mildly re-hardening cock back in his underwear and redid his trousers and belt. Henry just let him do it. Flip then did the same to himself, though he was completely flaccid - he felt like he’d be good for a week after that.

Placing his hands on Henry’s waist, he kissed him again. There was something addictive about kissing Henry, Flip never feeling like it was long enough or deep enough, a craving that could never be satisfied but it didn’t stop Flip from trying.

Henry’s eyes were searching when they pulled apart. Flip ran a hand through his hair, but it wasn’t sexual or lustful, it was just affectionate. “Will you be back tomorrow?” Henry asked, “I heard there’ll be officers stationed here the rest of the week.”

“I can be, if you want.” Henry nodded. “Then I’ll be here tomorrow. We don’t have to do this again, don’t think you have to.”

“What if I want to?”

“That’s fine, I just don’t want you to feel obligated after tonight.” Henry nodded again, staring at Flip’s chest, fingers running along the muscle lines again. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s only I haven't done that - or had that done to me - in a while, since college.”

“Was it okay - did it feel good?” When Henry nodded this time, instead of putting doubt in him, it reassured Flip that Henry was alright, a ghost of a smile on Henry’s lips which Flip just had to kiss. “Good.”

He was nervous when he said, “Was it good for you?”

Flip smiled and nodded, “I’ve never felt like that before. I don’t know if anything will ever compare.” The compliment caused Henry to blush again. Flip thought it was cute.

They picked their clothes up from the floor and assembled what they needed to. They weren’t exactly presentable, but it was enough. It was quiet while Henry grabbed what he needed and put them in his briefcase. They left the building and Flip drove him home - part of his duty to make sure Henry got home safe and without incident. They sat in the car for a moment, the engine still running.

“I’ll urm, see you tomorrow then,” Henry said, before scrambling out of the vehicle and up to the building door. Flip made sure he got inside before driving off. He couldn’t help but smile. Henry was sweet, beautiful, a little awkward but kind and gentle, and though they’d only met that day, Flip though that if he didn’t screw this up, then he could be very, very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had most of this written for so, so long, probably since late November/early December, but I only now just finished it off. This is one of those fics where I have so much to write, like, I have story stuff planned ahead, but I also don't know if I'll write any of it, or if it'll work the way I intend it to. Hopefully though, after this one, I'll write at least one more chapter, just some morning sex to get the day off to a good start.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

The rest of the week, every night after the office had emptied for all but Flip and Henry, they were together. Henry was always hesitant, nervous, but never unwilling - Flip always made sure to check - and each time, Henry gained a little more confidence from the offset. He was comfortable touching Flip as soon as he came into his office, hands running along his torso and arms, even down his legs. Flip was learning more and more when Henry liked; he loved to be manhandled, pushed and pulled and tugged, and he’d moan in such a way that Flip lost the ability to breathe. And Henry loved hands in his hair, whether it be gentle or rough, he loved it. And he loved Flip kissing along his torso, from shoulders to belly, peppering delicate touches as he moved further down.

Nothing had gone beyond blowjobs and handjobs, and Flip was okay with that - it wasn’t like he was getting bored of the feeling. He wanted more, but if he didn’t get it, then he was still happy.

And when he said he wanted more, he meant more than just sex. After they’d finished for the night, they’d usually hang around in Henry’s office a little while, talking, each time getting longer than the last, and Flip would get small tidbits about Henry and his life: he lived with Doug, his business partner, though Doug was MIA at this point; he didn’t particularly like pets, but cats were his least disliked; he drank an inordinate volume of caffeine. He learnt that Henry was stressed, constantly, always worried about deadlines. He learnt that Henry hated being in charge, but found he had no other choice but to be. Flip learnt that all Henry wanted was to let go of control.

It made a lot of sense. Henry never took charge. He let Flip give the orders, “Take it off,” “Harder,” “Faster,” “On your knees,” and why he never felt the want to argue.

They’d finished for the night. Flip was still catching his breath when Henry kissed his cheek. It was so soft and gentle, simple affection that it made Flip dizzy. Leaning back on Henry's desk, he watched as Henry gathered the clothes, and he handed Flip back his t-shirt. Unlike Henry, he didn't put it on immediately, just held it in his hands in his lap as Henry pulled his sweater over his head. He knocked his glasses, and Flip reached out, pulling him closer, so he could fix them. 

"Today was the last day officers were stationed here," Henry said, though he wouldn't meet Flip's eyes. 

"Yeah. No one acted on the threat, and though we'll still keep an eye out for a while, there's no need for a police presence anymore." He said it calmly, matter-of-factly, because it was just that, facts. No more threats had been issued and no attempt on Henry's life had been made, or any of the National Lampoon staff, so it was safe to say the threat was null and void, at least for now.

Flip placed his hands on Henry's waist and looked up. "What?" He asked. There was something on Henry's mind, he could tell. 

"This was nice…while it lasted."

"Who said it had to end?" Henry looked at Flip then, eyes confused but warm. "I'd like to take you out sometime, a date, if you'd let me." There was blatant disbelief on Henry's face, so Flip laced a hand through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. "I mean it. You don't have to - we don't. If you're not interested, that's fine-" 

"I'm interested," Henry cut in, "It's just that…well, I've never been on a date." 

"Never?" Henry shook his head. "Well then, I better make it a good one." Henry let out a delicate chuckle, and Flip smiled. What a darling man he'd found in such unusual circumstances. "But not too good, I can't set the bar too high on the first date."

"First?"

"I'm hoping to get a good few out of you yeah." The statement could've been taken to be objectifying, but Henry had learnt that Flip never meant them that way, that they were always meant lightly. "Of course, only if you'll let me."

Henry let out a nervous smile. Flip kissed him, grins on their faces. Henry’s hands rested comfortable around each of Flip’s arms, like he was keeping him in place in case he tried to run away. Between kisses, Flip asked, “How about tomorrow? Seven?”

“I like that.”

“Not sick of me yet?”

“Not one bit.”

# # # # # #

Flip couldn’t remember the last time he’d been nervous for a date, not like this. He wanted it to go well - beyond words he wanted it well. The longer he looked at his reflection, the more imperfections he could pick out; there were wrinkles in his shirt or his hair was out of place or his shoes looked scuffed. He wanted to look nice. But he couldn’t stand at the mirror all day, so with one final - and failed - attempt at putting those out of place strands of hair where he wanted them, he grabbed his keys and left.

He knew where Henry lived, the building at least, and so he parked, walked up the steps and rang the buzzer. He waited patiently, and about half a minute later, Henry appeared. Flip had been worried that he wouldn’t look good enough, and now looking at Henry, he felt his suspicions had been confirmed.

Henry was wearing tailored slacks, navy blue with yellow-brown checks, and smart shoes. His shirt was plain white, black tie. He wore a jumper, a knitted navy v-neck with thick white band following the neck line, all under a matching navy blazer. “Hi,” he said, clearly nervous, as he closed the building door behind him and stepped one step down, now directly in front of Flip, who was struggling for air. “You look nice.” Henry dared compliment him when the man looked like that, Flip couldn’t quite comprehend. “Flip?”

“You look...fucking incredible, holy shit.”

Henry looked shocked only briefly before an awkward smile formed across, one that Flip couldn’t get enough of. He wanted so badly to just stretch up and kiss him, but he couldn’t. They were in public and if anyone saw them, especially if they recognised Henry, it could be disastrous. So Flip settled on a warm and affectionate smile before saying, “Should we go?”

With an almost hesitant nod from Henry, they set off. Flip had picked out this little restaurant; it used to be a diner but had been refurbished, colours changed and updated decor, but there were elements that remained the same, like the abundance of booth seats, which Flip hoped would give them at least an ounce of privacy. They drove mostly in silence; Henry’s nervousness was almost tangible, and it only made Flip more anxious.

He’d been on dates before, public, out in the open dates, but never with a man. It was new territory for him too, he wasn’t sure Henry knew that but it didn’t really matter. He’d dated mostly women anyway, the few men he’d been involved with would always call it off not long after. Sometimes it was genuine disinterest, sometimes they were forced to and Flip could tell. He hoped so badly that Henry wouldn’t be like that. Henry was worth the risk to find out.

They arrived and parked, and still Flip felt so critically under dressed, but they entered. A waiter set them up in a booth towards the back, quieter, less people to stare. Flip didn’t know if it was an intentional decision on the waiters part, but Flip internally thanked them regardless. They took off their jackets and laid them to the side.

The menu was surprisingly varied and drinks were too, but they both ordered beers and steaks. Flip couldn’t stop staring at the man across from him, but Henry barely looked at him. “Is everything alright?” Flip asked. Henry really wasn’t a subtle person.

Henry nodded, “Like I said yesterday, I’ve never,” and he leaned in close, and whispered, “been on a date, so especially not with a man.”

"We could've stayed in - we still can, if you'd prefer."

"No," Henry sounded mildly defeated or deflated, Flip wasn't exactly sure, but then with more confidence he said, "No, I'm just a little nervous, but I'm happy to be out," and his following smile was genuine. 

"Me too," he added, though he was sure Henry could tell. 

Conversation followed, though a little awkwardly at first, the topics not flowing perfectly like Flip would've hoped, but then they found a rhythm. Being at the back of the restaurant gave Flip enough courage to stretch out his legs and capture one of Henry's between his own. Momentarily, Henry was lost for work, leaving his sentence, his though, unfinished, but Flip gave a reassuring smile, and Henry relaxed, picking up again. 

The food was good, the beer was good, the company was best of all. Flip asked, "So, did you know when you were starting the National Lampoon that it'd be successful?" 

Henry scoffed, "Not at all. I thought it'd fail in the first year. It was Doug that held all the faith. I'm still not sure how he convinced me to do it really, but suddenly we were setting up an office."

"You're proud of it though?" 

"Yeah. We've done a lot with the brand, and the radio and stage work is going well too. Doug had more interest in that now than the magazine." Flip could hear by he disinterest in Henry's voice. He shook his head, "Sorry, I'd just rather not talk about work, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course."

They talked a little about Flip's work instead, but he couldn't tell Henry about his work in Colorado, so the conversation was short, not that he minded. They talked about the Clockwork Orange probably longer than they should've, as well as The Last Picture Show. Flip suggested that maybe they should see a film together some time, and Henry blushed and nodded and fidgeted with his hands under the table. 

They left after they finished and they started driving back. Flip reached over and took Henry's hand in his, and they both sat quietly with little smiles on their faces. When they pulled up, Flip felt like the night had gone too fast, so when Henry said, "Urm, would you like to come in? Coffee or…? Doug's still gone," Flip couldn't help but accept the invitation. 

They walked up, and once inside, the realisation that they were finally alone, out of public space, hit Flip like a freight train. They hung up their jackets, and Flip was careful and tentative as he grabbed onto Henry as he walked away, spinning him around so they faced each other. Flip kissed him softly, a hand moving up to cup Henry's face. Henry was just as responsive and just as gentle, hands settling on Flip's waist comfortably. 

"I'm sorry," Flip said when he broke the kiss, but refused to let Henry go, "It's just I've wanted to do that all night and I don't think I could've waited any longer."

Despite the heat in Henry’s cheeks, his face was straight. “If there’s been a confusion, I’m sorry. I didn’t invite you up for sex, not that I’m against that or anything, I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

Flip dropped his hands to his side. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no,” Henry protested, sounding desperate, before gently kissing Flip, “I’m not uncomfortable, I just don’t want you thinking I was expecting anything.” Flip nodded, small and quick shakes. It was a little awkward now. Flip wasn’t expecting anything, he was just hoping to spend more time with Henry, away from public eyes. “Now I’ve made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t of said anything.”

“No, I’m glad you did. Voicing concern is good. I wasn’t, you know, thinking we were going to have sex, but you’re concerns are valid. We don’t ever do anything you don’t want to.”

“And we don’t ever do anything you don’t want to do either.” Though things didn’t feel as smooth as before, it felt a little better, Flip smiling and kissing Henry’s cheek, who lent into the touch.

They did drink some coffee, sat on the couch and they talked a bit more. Henry finished his drink far too quickly, and he looked a little restless. “Hey, relax. Here,” Flip said, taking Henry’s empty mug from his hands and then patting his own legs gently, “Lay down.” Though Henry looked at him for a moment, it didn’t take him long to comply, and he rested his head against Flip’s thighs. Flip instantly laced his fingers through the black hair that was falling onto his trousers. Henry gave a little sound of content as his eyes fell shut. Flip couldn’t help but smile, staring down at Henry.

This was intimacy, not sucking dick or jerking someone off until their whole body shook, but these moments, of quiet and peace and trust, were the vulnerable ones. Fuck, Flip had known Henry only six days and he was in deep already. He didn’t know how it happened or when, but Flip looked at Henry in a way he hadn’t looked at someone in quite some time.

While distracted with his thoughts, his fingers had slowed, leaving his hand still in Henry’s hair. It caused Henry to open his eyes and look up. They met eyes, and Henry smiled. It was awkward, the way they were positioned, but Henry shifted himself up and back enough to stretch to give Flip a gentle kiss.

“I’m quite tired,” he said, hovering close, “So, maybe no sex tonight, but you can still stay, if you want.”

To Flip, that seemed even better, and so he nodded with a light smile, and kissed Henry again. They got to their feet a few moments later. Henry was hesitant to take a hold of Flip’s hand, so Flip made the difficult decision for him, and wrapped his larger hand around Henry’s long fingers. Like so many other times, Henry blushed, and every time it was a beautiful sight to see.

Henry’s bedroom was as Flip imagined - with what little he really did know of Henry - with a messy attempt at a made bed, a desk piled full of papers and magazines, and clothes neatly folded on a chair in the corner. It all felt very Henry as he looked around the room, especially the little details, like how all his shoes were neatly lined up against the wall, and the coat rack in the corner.

“I urm, don’t think any of my clothes will fit you,” Henry said, picking up his folded pyjamas from atop his pillow.

“That’s fine, I’ll manage.”

Flip had seen Henry shirtless multiple times now, but he could see the hesitation and nerves in Henry’s eyes, and so Flip turned around as he started to undress, taking his time. When he turned back around, in just his boxers and undershirt, Henry was just buttoning up his shirt, and offered a kind smile, a silent ‘thank you’ Flip could tell.

Shuffling into bed was easy enough, but Henry was distant, on the edge of the bed. Flip was careful and slow when he reached out a hand under the comforter and found Henry’s waist. He tensed momentarily, feeling the pull from Flip and slipping back a little, but Flip felt him relax when their bodies met, back to chest. Flip nuzzled in close, Henry’s hair soft against his face, and he fell asleep that way, curled around Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter (at least for a while), so I hope you enjoy!

When Flip woke up, it took him a moment to remember where he was. He stretched before rolling over and seeing Henry still fast asleep, laying on his back, lips parted ever slightly. He could help but smile at the sight, enjoying seeing Henry at peace, all soft and precious. Maybe it was selfish to potentially wake him, but Flip couldn’t help it as he shuffled across and draped an arms across Henry’s stomach under the comforter and pressing his body into Henry.

Henry did stir, waking slowly and then suddenly. Flip could tell because Henry tensed for a moment until Flip nuzzled himself against Henry and started making small and gentle movements with his thumb. Only then did Henry relax, melting back into the mattress.

“Sleep alright?” Flip asked, just so he could hear Henry speak.

“Yeah,” and his voice was dry and rough, unusual for Henry, but it still brought a smile to Flip’s face and a warmth through his body. “You?”

“Slept fantastic.”

He slowly dragged his hand across Henry’s stomach to find the bottom of his shirt, and slid up under the layer, his hand now on skin. Henry flinched slightly, Flip’s hand cold, but he soon relaxed again. Flip continued to move his fingers slowly, drawing out patterns and shapes across skin, smiling while he did so.

Carefully, he shifted to look up at Henry, who was smiling down, and who’s face tinted pink at being caught. Flip stretched up and kissed him, and it was gentle at first, but it quickly got hotter, deeper, more desperate. Flip attempted to undo the buttons of Henry’s shirt, some opening with ease, and others where he’d had to stop kissing Henry and have to concentrate. Each time, Henry would smile in a smug little way, but every time, Flip would kiss him back hard, and that smug grin would disappear in an instant. Soon, all buttons were open, and Flip let his hand roam free across all of Henry’s chest, finger stretched out to cover as much as he could. His fingers ran over Henry’s nipple, already relatively hard. He made more movements, gentle circles around is, until he squeezed, just a little pressure, and Henry let out a breathy moan straight down Flip’s throat.

Fuck he was already getting hard, and he was sure Henry could tell, pressed against him as he was. Henry’s hand, resting on Flip’s back - their positions didn’t allow for much else - curled into a fist, wrapping around the light fabric of the t-shirt. Apparently, it wasn’t only Flip who was getting a little needy, not that he was complaining.

His fingers left Henry’s chest and strayed back further down, stopping at the elastic waistband. He pushed his pinky passed first, slow and gentle, giving Henry enough time to stop it, but he didn’t, and so carefully, Flip slid his hand fully into Henry’s trousers. He was semi-hard too, perhaps unsurprisingly, and Flip palmed him lightly, applying pressure here and there just to see how quickly Henry would unravel. It wasn’t that long until Henry was pushing his hips up, desperate for more contact, more friction, than Flip was giving him, and Flip couldn’t help but smile.

The sound of frustration Henry let out did more to Flip than he thought a sound could, the vibrations twisting in Flip’s stomach, his own cock now at full attention and just as desperate for friction as Henry was, and he pushed up against Henry’s thigh, a small relief, before repositioning himself to support his weight with his hand and knees, hovering over Henry. One hand found its way under Flip’s shirt, pulling it up out of the way, and the other to Flip’s neck, pulling him down. The tease that he was, he managed to avoid Henry’s lips, and kissed along his jaw, just like the first time - jaw to neck to collar - and Henry let out the same, sickeningly arousing moans.

Flip slid his hand free from Henry’s trousers, and the protest was verbal, until Flip lowered himself to rub their erections against each other. Despite the layers of fabric between them, fuck it felt good. His hand came to Henry’s waist to steady himself, but he was struggling; Henry’s hands were on the small of his back, pushing Flip down every time he moved up, and the friction was sensational, but nowhere near enough.

He hated having to pull away, but he rocked back and shifted to straddle across Henry’s waist. He pulled his shirt off, and couldn’t help but smile as Henry stared at him. “Your shirt, take it off.” Henry had to shift around a bit, but he pulled it from his arms easily and threw it off the bed, and Flip threw his shirt on top. Hands eagerly sat on Flip’s waist, lightly pulling at the waistband of his boxers, wanting, so Henry let him. He nodded before saying, “Pull them off.”

It took quite a bit of moving around to get them off - Flip nearly fell off the bed at one point - but eventually they managed, and they took the opportunity to remove Henry’s, Flip pulling both his trousers and boxers down and off in one swift movement. Flip moved to straddle Henry again, and lent down and over to kiss along his collarbones, all while, grinding his hips down. Henry kept moaning, sometimes soft and gentle and warm, other times loud and strangled, like they were being pulled from him. Each and every sound pushed Flip closer and closer, but he refused for it to be over so soon; there had been nowhere near enough touching and exploring for his liking.

It pained him to slow his pace to a stop. Both of them were breathing and desperate, and Henry used his legs to lock Flip in pace and buck up into him. “Wait,” Flip managed, and Henry stopped, lowering himself back down. Flip gave a gentle and quick kiss, before pushing back up into a sitting position. The look on Henry’s face was a lot, looking lost and confused like he’d done something wrong, but hot and flushed and his hair a mess, and it was sight Flip felt lucky to see.

“I just don’t want it to end yet,” he said in an attempt to reassure Henry. “What do you want?”

“Whatever you want.”

Flip shook his head, “No, that’s not what I asked. What do you want?”

Henry seemed to think hard about it, his brow scrunching up, but he didn’t speak, seemingly unsure, either of what he wanted or how to ask for it. Flip’s hands were big enough to take most of Henry’s length in one hold, and did so delicately, and began slow strokes up and down. Henry’s eyes rolled back as a moan escaped him.

“You want this?”

It was a struggle for him to speak, but Henry managed, “More.” Flip tightened his hold and quickened his pace, and though Henry let out a moan, louder and deeper than before, he shook his head, and Flip stopped. He waited for Henry to catch his breath, keeping a loose grip. “I want…” but he couldn’t seem to speak the words, but the look on Henry’s face was enough to suggest.

“Say it. Tell me you want it.”

“I want, want you...inside me.”

Henry was embarrassed to say it aloud, Flip could tell, but he gave a gentle smile and reached to kiss him. “You’re sure?” Henry’s nod was frantic and desperate, and that gave Flip enough confirmation that he was indeed sure. “Do you have anything to use?” Henry reached and managed to open the bedside table and fumble around before pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Flip took them and looked at Henry again, checking for doubt, but there was none.

He reached across and grabbed a pillow before swinging off of Henry and shuffling further down the bed as Henry pulled himself up a little, to better see Flip. Carefully and with ease, Flip lifted up Henry’s waist and put the pillow under him. His large hands pushed Henry’s legs open to expose the tight ring of muscle. He slicked his fingered before anything else, before pressing the pad of one against the hole, but not pushing in. Henry made a sound, deep and heavy but somehow still breathy and it was now Flip’s favourite sound. Already, Henry was on the edge on unravelling, and Flip knew that, but he had to take his time; he didn’t want to cause Henry any unnecessary pain.

Slowly, he worked at Henry’s hole, adding slight pressure and careful dragging motions, until finally, he pushed a single finger inside. There was a sudden and sharp gasp from Henry, and Flip looked up to see his eyes scrunched shut and hands clutching to bed sheets.

“You okay?”

Henry nodded, “I didn’t know what it would feel like, but I’m okay.”

“I’ll go slow.”

Henry nodded again, and as promised, Flip started gently moving his finger in and out, and every once in a while, curling up. He’d hit a sensitive stop, and Henry would scream out of pleasure, and it was hot. Henry had no idea what these sounds did to him. When Flip felt enough time had passed and Henry had relaxed a little more to the sensation, he pushed in a second finger, watching Henry to gauge his reaction. His features contorted a little, but nowhere near as much as the initial breach, and so Flip worked a little more before adding a third. It was getting tight, but he worked with it, and Henry enjoyed it.

But Flip was getting impatient, wanting to be in Henry as much as Henry wanted him, and so he carefully pulled out. With his fingers still slick, he struggled to open the the condom wrapper, and he cursed under his breath, but he managed to get it over him eventually and with ease. He steadied himself, the tip of his cock gently pushing against the hole by that was all.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Henry replied, breathy and nodding his head repeatedly.

Flip knew it would hurt, that it would be uncomfortable for Henry at first, but he hoped he’d minimised that pain by stretching him out first. Carefully, lining himself up, he started pushing in until just his tip was inside, before he stopped, letting Henry catch his breath and adjust to the sensation. Hands were clenched tight around the bed sheet and eyes screwed shut. Only when there was slight uplet of those did Flip push himself in a little further.

Every time, he stopped and waited a moment, before pushing in again, all the way until he was fully inside. Keeping his hips as steady as he could, he leaned down and kissed Henry, almost startling him as he lay back with his eyes closed. 

“You’re doing good,” he said, kissing the corner of his mouth, “And you look good too.” He felt a playful hit against his arm and he could feel Henry’s smile against his cheek. “You want more?” And Henry nodded, eager and willing and desperate, just as eager and willing and desperate as Flip was, and so Flip pushed himself back up, pulled out, and then slammed into Henry with force. Maybe too much, but the elicit moan that ripped from Henry was too much. Fuck, Henry’d have him come from just his sounds alone.

Pulling out and pushing in again, and Henry moaning out, made Flip speed up, create a rhythm, and he made every attempt to hit that sensitive stop inside Henry every single time. And every time he’s be rewarded by a beautiful sound of pleasure, driving him further over the edge. By now, Henry was putty in his hands, loud and sweaty and a mess, and Flip couldn’t imagine he’d last much longer - he wasn’t sure he’d last must longer.

But he kept going, keeping a deep and steady rhythm, hovering over Henry to adjust the angle, and then every time he was hitting that spot, and Henry was gone. His hands released the sheets and found their way to Flip, one getting tangled in his hair, pulling at his scalp, and the other wrapping around Flip’s broad shoulders with nails digging in. Maybe it’d hurt if Flip wasn’t so close to losing his mind.

He was so, so close, and he knew Henry was too, and so his pace quickened, and the moans from Henry became even more broken. “Flip...Flip, please,” his voice came out, dry, clearly a struggle for Henry to even form a word, let alone full thought.

“I know.”

Henry came just two thrusts later, ejaculating onto his own stomach, letting out the loudest moan Flip had ever heard from anyone, and that was enough, for just another three thrusts later he was coming himself. He rode it out as best he could, rocking slow, but the sensation ripped though him and burned like hot coal. He struggled to breathe. His arms were weak and struggling to support his own weight.

Knowing his body couldn’t support itself anymore, he carefully pulled out, removed and tied the condom, before throwing it across the room and - luckily - getting it in the trash. Exhausted but happy, he shuffled up the bed to lay beside Henry. He placed a hand on Henry’s face, forcing him to look at him, and then he kissed him, sweet and gentle. Shifting back to see Henry’s face, Flip was happy to see the same post-orgasm face he knew he was wearing himself; happy, mildly delirious and extremely tired.

He ran a hand through Henry’s hair as best he could, now a tangled mess. “You were wonderful,” he said in a whisper, and though Henry blushed, he gave a little smile.

“And so were you. I’m...I’m glad my first time was with you.”

It had slipped Flip’s mind that it was Henry’s first, and suddenly everything felt heavier and so much more important. He kissed Henry again, deep and slow, taking his time with every movement. “Thank you for trusting me with that.” The warmth from Henry was so genuine and kind, and Flip looked at him with so many thoughts rushing around his head, but ‘how did I get so goddamn lucky?’ fit the best for how he felt.

When he pulled away, it wasn’t because he wanted to, but because Henry needed cleaning up, and so he pulled Henry gently by the wrist, up from the bed and to the bathroom. He dampened a cloth with warm water and started cleaning up the mess. There was only the minimal amount of shape between them, allowing Flip to clean up but still letting him stay close, be in as much physical contact as he could. He let his face rest against Henry’s, their noses brushing passed, and both smiling like fools. Henry happily lent into Flip as much as he could, and Flip had to push him away just a little to finish up, but once he was done, he threw the cloth into the sink behind Henry, and pulled him in close.

He just held Henry for a moment, taking just a second to feel what his bare skin felt like against his own with no sex or arousal, but just care. And it felt nice. It felt very specific, but Flip couldn’t place it, could tell how he knew this feeling before, but there was something about being in Henry’s arms and Henry being in his that felt safe, and private and intimate, like the rest of the world had ceased to exist. Flip liked the feeling a lot.

Falling back into bed together felt right. They laid together, Flip fitting his face perfectly in the space of Henry’s neck, arms and legs around each other, while the bright morning sun streamed in. But that didn’t matter. The outside world didn’t matter when he was with Henry. Though he was tired, he found he didn’t want to sleep. Instead, he wasn’t to cherish every second he could with Henry. Fuck, he’d only know the guy how long, and this was the effect Henry had on him. Maybe it was too early to say, but Flip had a feeling that if things continued like this, then he was doomed.

He knew he’d be doomed spending just one more day with Henry, and he had every intention of letting that happen. If Henry were to doom him, then he’d embrace it with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes because I'm sure there is many and multiple, but I just really wanted your reaction to this. I'm trying to get better (and less awkward) about righting smut and sex scenes and all that, and of course the only way to get better is to practice, so please share your opinions, it'll really help.  
> I only really go for like, softer stuff, like I doubt I'll ever write bdsm stuff or like, hard porn because that would be terrible, I assure you, so this is my best bet, and it's usually the stuff I prefer to read too, so hopefully this is alright, idk.


End file.
